ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon and the Case of the Stolen Magic Emerald
Doraemon and the Case of the Stolen Magic Emerald '''(shortened to '''Doraemon and the Magic Emerald) is a Canadian/Japanese/ Australian animation/live-action comedy fantasy adventure film based on the Doraemon ''franchise of the same name. This film was released on 12 August 2004 in Japan and Canada, while it was released one month later in Australia. This is the first apperances of the Doraemons since the 2002 short film ''The Doraemons: Goal! Goal! Goal!!!. This film is the sequel to the long-forgotten 2002 film Doraemon and the Northern Lights. Plot A young, 13-year old boy named Hector (played by Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin) finds a magical emerald inside his locker, which was cursed after the mysterious thief Dorapan (voiced by Neil Crone) stole it from the future. Meanwhile, Hector meets the Doraemons, after they fell down into the time warp, and warns him about the cursed emerald. The Doraemons, bringing Hector with them, then go on a long, dangerous journey to retrieve the stolen emerald before time runs out. Cast Live-Action Cast Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin as Hector, a normal, intelligent, but mischievous 13-year old kid who loves doing pratical jokes. He is the deutagonist of this film. Voices Mona Marshall as Doraemon, the main protagonist of this film. He, along with the other Doraemons, meet Hector after they fell into a time warp. Susan Roman as Wang-Dora Len Carlson as El Matadora/ Mini-Doraemon Minions/ Dora-nichov Neil Crone as Dorapan/ Dora-med III/ Dora-the-Kid Linda Ballintyne as Dora-rinho Laura Drummond, Shannon Perreault, Saffron Henderson, Neil Crone, Len Carlson, Susan Roman, and Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin does additional voices. Reception While it recieved critical accaim and a box office smash in Japan, Canada, Australia, and the rest of the world (even in countries that Doraemon is unknown to), this film recieved a negative reception and a box office bomb in the US. The reason for the negative reception and the poor box ofice performance in the US is because they didn't like the animation, acting/voice acting, and plot, and they don't know who Doraemon is. Home Media This film was released on VHS and DVD by Alliance Atlantis on 23 November 2004. It was then released on VHS and DVD in Australia by Southern Star a month later. In Japan, due to the film's popularity, was released in an extremely rare double feature VHS and DVD, alongside with Doraemon and the Northern Lights, by Shogakukan Video and DVD, on 12 December 2004. Trivia Linda Ballintyne, Susan Roman, and Neil Crone starred in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, which is also a fantasy comedy adventure film. All three of them also starred in the previous live action/animated Doraemon ''film. This is the first time that Mona Marshall voices Doraemon, and is the only American voice actor/actress in this film. Although, Doraemon sounds more like a 10-year old boy than in the Disney XD English dub of ''Doraemon. He was previously voiced by Juile Lemieux in Doraemon and the Northern Lights. This film, and the previous film, were so famous and popular in Japan, that it was released in an extremely rare double feature VHS and DVD from Shogaukukan Video and DVD. Category:2004 Category:2004 films Category:Canadian films Category:Japanese films Category:Australian films Category:Nelvana Category:Anime films Category:Films with negative reviews Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Alliance Atlantis Category:Films Category:Movies